When I was Your Man
by Puckabrina Percabeth Rules
Summary: Puck and Sabrina get in a fight. And later, Puck listens to When I Was Your Man-Bruno Mars


**My first Sisters Grimm fanfic/Songfic YAY!**  
**Disclaimer:There are 3 reasons why I don't own The Sisters Grimm (1 I AM A GIRL! (2 I live in Canada (3 This is called a DISclaimer NOT a claimer!**  
**1 reason why I don't own 'When I was your Man'-Bruno Mars (1 I'M NOT IN A BAND (That, and I'm NOT a guy)!**

* * *

**(Puck P.O.V)**

"We Are Through!" Sabrina yelled and stormed out the door. We just finished our biggest argument yet.  
And all because of my chimps...

**_~~~FLASHBACK~~~_**

"PUCK!" My wife called "Get these chimps out of our bedroom! They're messing up the trampoline!"

'Why should I?" I asked cockily

"Because I just washed it! And do you know how hard it is to wash a trampoline!? Especially indoors!" She yelled

"Maybe I like it." I replied

"Maybe I don't!"

"Maybe you need to get your own trampoline!" I was yelling too now.

"You know what, Puck? You are so infuriating. But, maybe you're right."

"I am?" I asked, bewildered

"Yes, you are right. Maybe I do need my own bed. But maybe - I need my own house!" she screamed

"All right!" I yelled with excitement "In Florida next to Disneyworld! With a pool! And we can't forget about-" "Puck," she cut me off "do I need to spell it out for you? B-Y-M-Y-S-E-L-F" "Thats okay," I said a little bit disappointed "as long as you bring back Micky mouse." I continued getting excited again.

"AHG!" Sabrina yelled "You are so immature! You Prank me day in and day out! You eat all the food (not to mention you eat like a pig who hasn't seen food in a week)!"

Then she said the words I would hate for the rest of my life "We Are Through!" Sabrina yelled and stormed out the door

_**~~~END FLASHBACK~~~**_

I sat down on a chair and cried when I realized what I'd done.

_**~~~1 MONTH LATER~~~**_

I sat up and sighed, I was wasting my life away. I would go out there and show the world that I didn't need Grimm to have fun. I said "later" to my chimps, and got into my car* and turned on the radio. Turned it to my favorite station. Ironically, the song was 'When I was your man' by Bruno Mars.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now, _  
_ Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

That was true. My trampoline did feel much bigger (and colder. Brrr)

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_  
_ 'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

Also true. Marshmallow had mentioned Grimm on the phone yesterday.  
And I had felt as if something inside me broke.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

Okay, that part I didn't really understand

_Mmmmm.. Too young to dumb too realize that I should have bought you flowers_  
_ And held your hand, should have gave you all my hours, when I had the chance._

Okay. Three things (1 I'm not dumb. (2 I did hold her hand. And (3 I bought her a bouquet of clover, lucky and flower kind. On our first date. Ten years ago...

_Should have gave you all my hours_  
_ When I had the chance_

I did give her a lot of my hours. Pranking her of course.

_Should of took you to every party, 'cause all you wanted to do was dance._

I danced with her at our wedding. Three years ago... But I guess that was it...

_Now my baby's dancing_  
_ But she's dancing with another man_

I saw her last week at Marshmallow's wedding she was dancing with -blah- Pan -Puke- Goody two shoes...

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_  
_ Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

Why? Why did I not kick the chimps out?

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_  
_ And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

For the first time ever, I actually wanted to clean up my mess. Weird right?

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
_ Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_  
_ That I should have bought you flowers_  
_ And held your hand_  
_ Should have gave you all my hours_  
_ When I had the chance_  
_ Take you to every party_  
_ 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_ Now my baby's dancing_  
_ But she's dancing with another man_

Didn't we already go over this?

_Although it hurts_  
_ I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

Or the second, or the third, forth, fifth, or even hundredth.

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_  
_ To try and apologize for my mistakes_

Second time I actually WANT to apologize**. I'm going nuts!

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_

If he dosen't, he'll get the pranking of a lifetime

_I hope he holds your hand_  
_ Give you all his hours_  
_ When he has the chance_

Ditto.

_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

Tears welled up in my eyes.

_Do all the things I should have done_  
_ When I was your man_  
_ Do all the things I should have done_  
_ When I was your man_

I was fully crying now.

**_~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~_**

It was finished, the perfect date set up for Sabrina.  
I bit my tongue, I was really nervous. Ether Sabrina would hate it and (Sadly) me or she would love it, and, (hopefully) me.

This was it. I knocked on Marshmallow's door*** Sabrina answered "Hello. Oh, What are YOU doing- HELP!" She screamed when I piked her up "Put me down!" She yelled at me. "Nope" I said as pink insect wings popped out of my back.

_**~~~TIME SKIP~~~**_

When we got to our destination. I set Sabrina down on the ground and asked "May I have this dance?" while giving her a bouquet of clovers(Both kinds) "P-Puck...I-" She stammered. "Hush." I put my finger to her lips, "Just dance."

"B-But, Puck, I-I'm So sorry, I shouldn't have been so-" "No," I interrupted "I'm sorry, I was too immature, I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. I'll even go to the end of the earth for you."

"Puck," Sabrina said sternly " The only thing you'll have to do to get me back is..." I held my breath "... It's your turn to do the dish's for a week." She smiled "Do I have to?" I Whined but I was smiling.

"What do you think?" She replied and kissed me. One word. Wow.

***Wait. What? Puck knows how to drive a car? Weird...***

****He said sorry in the 7th book****

*****She dosen't have a house of her own yet*****

**Hope you liked it**


End file.
